Зеленоглазая змея
by susanivanova12
Summary: В одно мгновение Джон перестает быть Джоном. Теперь он жесток, равнодушен ко всему живому, зол и единственное его желание – сломать, унизить Шерлока


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: НЦ 17

Пейринг: Джон, Шерлок, Майкрофт, Винчестеры, Мэг, Гавриил, Лестрейд

Жанр: драма, мистика, АУ, изнасилование, Hurt/comfort, философия, теология

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: В одно мгновение Джон перестает быть Джоном. Теперь он жесток, равнодушен ко всему живому, зол и единственное его желание – сломать, унизить Шерлока

Заявка: /requests/44876 Джон захвачен сильным демоном. Попытки Шерлока спасти единственного друга

Комментарий автора: время по миру СПН перемешено

Статус: закончен

**Зеленоглазая змея**

Глава 1

- Позволь помочь, позволь дать желанное… нное… нное, - будто эхом умасливал шепот. – Разреши мне, Джон, дай мне, дай. Ты получишь все, что хочешь… хочешь… хочешь…

Во тьме горели огромные зеленые глаза, будто бы смотрящие в душу, тело подрагивало в чьих-то руках – умело ласкавших кожу, разминавших, шепот вливался даже не в уши – в каждую пору, каждый волосок, прямиком в разум, в центр удовольствия.

Налитый силой член обдувало прохладное дыхание, щекотным прикосновением по мошонке пробежались длинные пальцы.

- Разреши мне дать тебе, что ты хочешь, разреши… разреши… дай мне это, Джон… дай…

Прикосновение к чувствительной головке чего-то влажного, холодного заставило Джона выгнуться дугой в сильных и каких-то нереально длинных руках.

- М-м-м! – низко застонал он. - Да! Боже мой, да! ДА!

- Спас-с-сибо! - просвистел голос, будто втекая внутрь головы и заполняя ледяным холодом черепную коробку. - Ты не пожалееш-ш-шь, - пообещал он, словно вытесняя, отталкивая сущность самого Джона, замещая его собой, подавляя.

Джон дернулся на кровати, открыв глаза – синюю радужку затопила яркая зелень. Мужчина томно потянулся, будто бы проверяя мышцы на прочность, провел ладонью по обнаженной груди, спустился вниз, касаясь кожи кончиками пальцев, сунул руку в пижамные брюки и захватил в плен руки член, застонав от накатившего удовольствия.

- О, да-а-а! – выдохнул он, закусив нижнюю губу. – Так хорошо-о-о! О, как хорошо-о-о! – застонал он громче, ужом извиваясь на кровати, стягивая брюки и ложась на постель ничком, потираясь членом об одеяло, кусая подушку и утробно рыча. – О-о-ох-х! – утробно зарычал мужчина, работая рукой. – Да-а-а… - и, под неестественным углом запрокинув голову, содрогнулся всем телом, изливаясь на одеяло, свою руку, все еще бешено сотрясая кровать в затихающих конвульсиях. – Гр-р-р… - прорычал Джон, довольно оскалившись.

Он поднес руку ко рту, принюхался, лизнул остывающую сперму и блаженно закрыл глаза.

- Ты хочешь еще, Джон? – прошептал он, облизывая пальцы. – Хочешь больше? Я дам тебе все, что ты хочешь. Любого человека. Хочешь? Ты хочешь? Скажи, кого? – Джон склонил голову, будто прислушиваясь к внутреннему голосу. – О-о-о, - выдохнул он с удовольствием через пару мгновений. - Хорош-ш-шо-о…

Ступая бесшумно как кошка, Джон спустился вниз по лестнице, не обратив внимания на свою наготу – тело ломило от едва сдерживаемого желания, член, вопреки физиологии, снова налился кровью и влажно блестел смазкой.

Жертва тихо стояла у кухонного стола, глядя на закипающие жидкости в пробирках – высокий, сильный мужчина, достаточно молодой, чтобы утолить голод похоти, достаточно красивый, чтобы получить удовольствие от его унижения, достаточно вкусный, чтобы…

Джон облизнул губы - жертва была в его вкусе, как и во вкусе того, кто бился глупым мотыльком о кость черепа, пойманный в ловушку собственных желаний.

- Успокойся, Джон, ты оба хотим одного и того же, - промурлыкал Джон.

- Разговариваешь сам с собой? - повернул голову кудрявый мужчина.

- Значит, ты Шерлок, - Джон ступил на пол кухни. - Красивый, - задумчиво произнес он, оглядывая худощавое тело.

Шерлок повернул голову в его сторону и приподнял бровь.

- С каких это?.. – и не договорил, заметив немигающий взгляд опасно зеленых флуоресцирующих глаз. – В чем дело, Джон? Линзы?

- Джон… - томно повторил Джон. - Джон не может в данный момент ответить, красавчик, он немного занят, но я в полном твоем распоряжении, - по щелчку пальцев все пробирки мгновенно исчезли, от второго щелчка Шерлока распластало по столу, его ноги разъехались в стороны, а ткань брюк треснула.

- Отпусти меня! – потребовал Шерлок, стараясь дернуться, но тщетно – что бы его ни держало, оно было сильнее. - Джон, опомнись! Ты что творишь!

- То, что хотел уже очень давно, - Джон подошел ближе, порвал на жертве рубашку, содрал брюки, спустил вниз его нижнее белье и огладил пальцем спину, после чего поднес его к губам и облизнул. – Вкусный. Такой… нетронутый… такой сладкий…

- Кто ты? – зарычал Шерлок. - Кто ты такой? Что с Джоном? Где он?

- А Джон сам бы хотел тебя, красавчик, - Джон резко схватил Шерлока за мягкую мошонку и сильно сжал – тот мучительно застонал и зажмурился. – Не правда ли, делиться так приятно, Джон? – обратился Джон к тому, кто старался взять ситуацию под контроль. - О, не нужно сопротивляться, - усмехнулся он, приставив головку члена к анусу Шерлока. - Я намного… много… чертовски много раз сильнее тебя, - резкое движение и Шерлок, впившись пальцами и ногтями в столешницу, ткнувшись лбом в нее, закричал от резкой боли. – Ты же хотел это тело, верно, Джон? – продолжил Джон, вколачиваясь в податливое тело. – Ты жаждал это тело, ты его получил.

- А что получил ты? – едва дыша от боли, но сохраняя рассудок, спросил Шерлок. – Тело Джона? Его разум?

- Намного больше, красавчик, - Джон резко схватил Шерлока за волосы и с силой дернул на себя, вынуждая жертву до хруста в позвонках выгнуть шею. – Я получил его душу, - фрикции стали яростнее, пальцы на бедре Шерлока впились ногтями в кожу, до крови царапая ее, Джон залился лающим смехом и излился в Шерлока, тут же выйдя и отпустив волосы пленника.

Шерлок сглотнул и поднял голову, глядя в зеленые глаза мужчины перед собой.

- Ты получил что хотел? Отпусти Джона.

Джон склонил голову набок, усмехнувшись.

- Он извиняется, - тоненьким голоском сообщил он издевательски, снова зарычав: - а я – нет! Думал легко отделаться, красавчик? – еще щелчок пальцев – Шерлока бросило через всю кухню на пол гостиной на живот, неведомая сила растянула тело как морскую звезду. Джон не спеша вышел, любуясь на свою работу, присел, сунул в анус жертвы сразу два пальца – Шерлок мучительно застонал, до крови закусив губу, но молить о пощаде не стал. - Гордыня, - усмехнулся Джон. - Гордость не позволяет тебе умолять меня прекратить. Гордыня – смертный грех, как сказал Отец, - Джон очередным щелчком поставил Шерлока в нужную позу и пристроился к нему – член стоял как каменный.

- Кто ты? - слезы заливали лицо Шерлока, больно было даже дышать, даже думать.

- Он дал мне все, у меня была власть, - Джон двигался как спятивший кролик, но говорил так размеренно, будто пил чай или смотрел телевизор. – У меня была женщина, которая научила меня всему, а эта дура все испортила! За что? – обратился он к жертве. - За что изгнали меня, ты, умник? Она виновна, я лишь жертва обмана, но нет, меня сделали козлом отпущения, меня назвали ренегатом, предателем Его воли, опорочили мое имя!

- И каково же оно? – Шерлок задохнулся снова, когда сильные руки снова дернули его за волосы, вынуждая сесть.

- Прошепчу на ушко, красавчик, - зло зашипел Джон, с силой укусив Шерлока в ушной хрящ.

Дин лежал под Импалой и исходил потом – жара стояла убийственная, а детка не заводилась.

- Ну, же, малышка, ну, что тебе не хватает? - как мог ласково ворковал старший Винчестер. Ни кричать на верную машину, ни тем более ругать ее он не мог физически. Импала была любимой игрушкой, отчасти домом, но больше всего – верной боевой подругой, единственной особью женского пола, к которой Дин испытывал любовь, граничащую с обожанием и поклонением. – Тут подтянем, там замажем, будешь как новенькая. Что ты вдруг раскапризничалась?

- Дин, - две босые ноги и принадлежащее им высокое нескладное тело заслонило палящее солнце. - Дин, кажется, я кое-что нашел новое.

- Принеси лучше пива, - Дин вылез из-под машины и вытер тряпкой грязный лоб и потный торс.

Сэм молча протянул бутылку и отпил из своей.

- Лилит и Ева…

- Не напоминай, - передернулся Дин. - Даже в адскую жару продирает до мороза по хребту. Чего вдруг озаботился?

- Ну, знаешь, инь и ян, добро и зло, - Сэм пожал плечами.

- И кто у нас за хорошего парня, что тебя так торкнул? – Дин с ненавистью взглянул на безоблачное небо и горячую желтую звезду на нем. - Погода как с ума сошла.

- Я как раз про это и говорю, - Сэм состроил несчастное лицо. – Дин, Ева должна была аукнуться.

- И? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался его старший брат.

- А ты не помнишь Библию?

- Сэм, короче можно? У меня мозги расплавились.

- Адам.

- Ва-а-ау! - скривился Дин. - И что с ним? Ну, досталась ему в жены нервная баба, дальше что?

- Адская жара там, где ей быть не положено – первое проявление Адама, - наставительно сообщил Сэм.

- Это Калифорния, - Дин бросил пустую бутылку и отобрал у брата початую.

- Да, но не Великобритания. Я проверил сводку погоды – в Лондоне погода такая, что Майями позавидует.

- В Лондоне Майями? Сэм, у тебя солнечный удар? – Дин сунул уже пустую бутылку в руку брата и вытер тряпкой пот со лба. - Да там жопы своей по утрам не увидишь, туман же.

- Там тридцать два градуса всю неделю и температура растет. Адам там.

- Да с чего бы ему туда лезть-то? Штатов мало? Это у нас тут чертовщина и Армагеддон, а туда шваль носа не сует, аж обидно. Детка еще капризничает…

Сэм глубоко вздохнул.

- Дин, температура будет расти по мере роста аппетитов Адама. Я мало что нашел по нему, кроме того, что есть в любой книге по теологии, но даже я сам чувствую его влияние.

- Что еще? - Дин согнал ухмылку с лица – здоровье и душевное состояние мелкого было превыше всего.

- У меня эрекция второй день, пропадает только во время оправления естественных надобностей.

- Эрекция – это симптом? – округлил глаза Дин. - Дайте два по столько!

- Дин! - возмутился Сэм.

- Не трясись, Сэмми, стояк легко снимается красивой цыпой снизу или сверху.

- Если было бы так просто, я бы молчал и дальше, - Сэм порозовел и от палящего солнца, и от смущения. – Его нужно найти и обезвредить.

- И ты, конечно, знаешь, как, - взглянул на его пах Дин.

- Не знаю, в том-то и дело. Кончай пялиться! Нам нужна помощь.

- Кас немного занят, вот беда, - зло бросил тряпку Дин. - Занялся наведением шухера в своей голове. Думаешь, нормально будет навестить его и попросить проконсультировать по поводу перворожденного человека?

- Дин, у нас нет времени на шутки! – Сэм даже в гневе выглядел как нашкодивший щенок.

- Ладно, может, Мэг что знает?

- Хочешь спросить демона?

- Если есть другие варианты – вперед с предложениями, а пока нет, притащи телефон и пива – сдохнуть можно на этом пекле.

Сэм протянул мобильник и ушел в дом за новой порцией алкоголя.

В тени было градусов сорок, постоянно мучила жажда, а дождей не обещали.

- Алло, Мэг? Как там Кас? – Дин уселся в тени, обмахиваясь газетой.

- Винчестер! - проворковал томный женский голос на том конце трубки. - С чего такое внимание вдруг?

- Мэг, не начинай.

- Кас ведет себя как ангелочек… буквально… Это все?

- Не все. Что ты знаешь про Адама?

- Ты что, сдурел? Почитай Библию, там все доступно написано.

- Мэг, я серьезно!

- Ты и вдруг серьезно?

- Мэг, это Сэм, - Сэм отобрал телефон у брата и включил громкую связь.

- А, лосенок, привет-привет, - усмехнулась демон. - С чего это вам, мальчики, вдруг понадобился этот псих?

- Адам? Почему псих?

- Слушай, лосенок, ваши мясные костюмчики хоть и удобны в ношении, но чрезвычайно обуреваемы первородным грехом.

- Что?

- Слушай, Адам не был святым, а после того, как бог вышвырнул его с женушкой из рая, у мужика совсем крышу снесло.

- И что было?

- А ты не помнишь про Каина и Авеля? Я думала, это Дин тормоз, а ты по теории шаришь.

- Я тебя в святой воде искупаю, - пообещал Дин, слушая демона.

Мэг засмеялась.

- И лишишь Кларенса его няньки и защитницы? Уймись, красавчик, не по тебе ноша.

- Мэг, так что стало с Адамом? - перебил Сэм.

- Начать с того, что он фактически трахнул самого себя? - захихикала демон.

- Что? Такого не было! - тут же вставил Дин.

- Ребро Адама – это Ева, - прошептал Сэм, но Мэг услышала.

- Лосенок прав, Дин, - заявила она. - Так что Адам поимел себя, а это, согласись, не самое приятное в жизни. Короче, приказ бога плодиться и размножаться этот псих принял буквально и понеслось.

- Два сына… и что с того? - снова влез Дин.

- Ты безнадежный идиот, - вздохнула демон. - Это не оскорбление, если что.

- Мэг, если ты… - договорить Дин не стал – локоть Сэма въехал в его ребро. - Кх-х… Черт, Сэм!

- В общем, до Евы у психа была Лилит – вы ее и сами знаете, она-то и научила своего любовничка первой версии Кама Сутры, а когда Адам с Евой вышли из рая, его официальная пассия была невиннее… н-да, накладочка, - задумалась Мэг. - Суть в том, что Адам не стал долго думать, а приступил к выполнению плана, просто и банально изнасиловав женушку. Как следствие, из такого акта так называемой любви родился нелюбимый сын…

- А когда родился второй, первый его покрошил из-за ревности? – спросил Дин, продышавшись и погрозив мелкому кулаком.

- Не в этом дело, но суть ты уловил, - ответила Мэг. - Адам был обуреваем похотью, его распалял вкус практических постельных занятий с Лилит. Согласись, что после изысканного десерта жевать сухие хлебцы уже не то, так что этому психу и в голову не пришло хотя бы поиграть в любовь. Ева родила Каина, но его не любила, а мужа простила спустя много лет, когда тот изнасиловал ее второй раз и от этого родился второй – Авель, ребенок, которого Ева полюбила потому что постаралась понять мужа.

- Ева – мать всех чудовищ, - кивнул Сэм.

- Станешь тут чудовищем и матерью их, когда тебя хватают и трахают как шлюху, - заворчала Мэг. – Ева отчасти смирилась с участью подстилки, но себе не изменила, решив, что однажды ее дети отомстят за нее. А потом Каин грохнул Авеля, предки наплодили еще толпу детишек один другого тупее, а Лилит занялась самим Каином. В общем, стенка на стенку, две футбольные команды и то, что вы, ходячие недоразумения, зовете инь и ян, добро и зло. На самом же деле ни добра, ни зла в чистом виде не было, их сотворил Адам.

- А как же ангелы и демоны? Разве не чистое добро и зло? – спросил Сэм.

Мэг, судя по голосу, широко улыбалась.

- Это ангелы-то добро? Скажешь, что и я зло? Я демон, но во мне больше человеческого, чем во всех пернатых задницах. И я сторожу тут сказочного единорога как какая-то Мэри Поппинс.

- Кстати, о Поппинс, - перебил ее философию Сэм. - Адам вернулся, есть подозрение, что он…

- Вернулся? Адам? – Мэг фыркнула. - Если б так, то Землю охватила бы жажда секса с такой силой, что пар бы валил.

- Эм… я чувствую это, - Сэм покраснел до корней волос.

- Как это? - заинтересовалась демон.

- Эм… я…

- У него эрекция, - вставил Дин.

Мэг оглушительно засмеялась.

- Такое счастье, а я так далеко! - выдохнула она, постанывая. - Куда уж там Всадникам!

- Очень смешно, Дин, - обиделся Сэм.

- Брось, - буркнул тот, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

- Впрочем, - Мэг перестала смеяться и снова стала серьезной, - ничего удивительного – в лосенке течет кровь демона, а Адам по сути своей был первым одержимым демоном похоти человеком, он стал отцом человечества, так что у лосенка в самом деле связь на генетическом уровне.

- И как Ева справилась с муженьком? – спросил Дин. - Люди же размножились, то, се…

- Ничего хорошего от инцеста не вышло, взять хотя бы тебя, - сухо уронила Мэг.

- Эй! – возмутился старший Винчестер.

- В самом деле, подумай, если есть чем, - как ни в чем не бывало произнесла Мэг. - Адам трахал Еву и своих дочек, пару раз… пару сотен раз насиловал и сыновей, когда женщин ему было мало. Пока богу не надоел этот псих, он третировал и жену, и детей.

- А что с ним стало потом? – спросил Сэм.

- Отправили в райские кущи, наверное, хотя сильно сомневаюсь, что это входило в божий план. Я бы спросила ангелочка, да он не скажет – слишком долго медитирует.

- Так этого Адама можно хоть как-то убить? И откуда он вылез вообще?

- Из чистилища, я бы сказала – это единственное логичное объяснение. Вы там растревожили осиное гнездо, мальчики. Ангелочка не виню, у него и без тебя крыша едет. А убить… Адам – не Ева, его нельзя убить, его можно только изгнать туда, откуда он пришел.

- И как? Мэг, какого черта ты не можешь сказать все сразу! – вскипел Дин насколько смог – жара медленно убивала.

- Не груби мне! - стальным тоном заявила демон. - Насколько я знаю, победить похоть нельзя – весь род человеческий ею пропитан, за это демоны ваши мясные костюмчики и любят. Столько простора для воображения!

- А как тогда изгнать? – спросил Сэм.

- Не поверишь, но до обидного банально – любовью.

- Любовью? Чьей любовью? Или, точнее, какого рода любовью? – не понял Сэм.

- Не имею представления, я вам не справочное бюро. Нужен совет по Кама Сутре – это я могу, но избавьте меня от сопливых мелодрам, - отрезала Мэг. - Найдите того, кто сможет помочь, а мне пора помыть единорога. Смотрите, слюнями землю не закапайте от зависти, - пожелала демон и отключилась.

- Любовью? - обратился Дин к брату. - Он там кого-то трахает до потери пульса, а чтобы изгнать его из какого-то бедолаги, нужно полюбить его? Так что ли? Принц разбудит прекрасную Принцессу поцелуем?

- Спящую красавицу и я не знаю, - Сэм глубоко вздохнул и приложился к пиву. – Нужно выезжать в Лондон – это место средоточие силы Адама, в городах по соседству температура почти нормальная, а в Лондоне зашкаливает, он точно там.

- Будем действовать по ситуации? – нахмурился Дин.

- Слушай, хоть бы купидона какого найти, - предложил Сэм. Дин передернулся всем телом.

- Бр-р-р, не напоминай! Голый мужик, лезущий обниматься – бр-р-р!

- Но кто еще может помочь? Купидоны-то точно знают, они наверняка соединяли сердца Адама и Евы.

- Любовь зла, если так, - решил Дин, встав и уходя в дом. - Одно дело любить секс, другое – насиловать женщину. Не удивительно, что она обиделась и пыталась нас убить. Боже упаси от такой мамочки.

Глава 2

Когда Шерлок очнулся от обморока, Джон исчез.

Изнасилование продолжалось почти двенадцать часов подряд – немыслимо для любого человека, вот только человеком, похоже, Джон уже не был.

Руки были вывернуты, корни волос болели, шевелиться было так больно, что хотелось выть, но Шерлок нашел в себе силы подползти к кухне, морщась от боли, приподняться и нашарить в кармане пиджака мобильник. Звонить в полицию и жаловаться на изнасилование и побои было бы нелепо – Джона нашли бы, арестовали, но ведь сам Джон ни в чем не виноват, он будто одержим, а одержимость нужно лечить… или что там с ней делают?

- Шерлок? Чем обязан? – спросил голос Майкрофта из трубки.

- Нужна помощь, - Шерлок схватился за живот – Джон был чертовски силен, а когда закончил издеваться, попросту избил его ногами. Впрочем, бил бестолково, боясь скорее за свои пальцы ног, нежели точно рассчитывая удары. Еще одна причина того, чтобы Джон не попал в тюрьму – настоящий Джон, солдат, прошедший войну, никогда не стал бы бить так неумело.

- Кому и в чем? – все так же спокойно спросил Майкрофт. – В какое очередное безумное происшествие ты вляпался на этот раз?

- Мне, - коротко ответил Шерлок, выронив телефон – заботиться о дальнейшем уже не было сил, Майкрофт поднимет на уши всю спутниковую сеть и найдет его, вызовет МИ всех цифр подряд, так что объяснение – пустая трата слов и сил. Желудок крутило сухой рвотой, голова кружилась от слабости – еще никогда Шерлок не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным.

Телефон уже отключился, когда Майкрофт услышал хрип брата, значит, скоро появятся медики… хорошо… очень хорошо…

Шерлок скрючился на полу в позе эмбриона, стараясь унять боль, и замер.

- И что мне с собой брать, а главное – куда? – Дин в растерянности смотрел в нутро Импалы. – Резину и смазку? Серебро и кольт? Откуда я знаю, как изгнать этого маньяка!

- Наручники? - предложил Сэм.

- Ага, поиграть в плохого копа, - поморщился старший Винчестер. - Сэм, я даже насчет святой воды не уверен. Впервые в жизни мы сталкиваемся не совсем даже с демоном, даже его психованная женушка была куда проще, хотя звездолеты – пиздец ходячий.

- Исходя из того что он человек, его желания вполне обычны для человека.

- Он псих! Серьезно, Сэмми - кольт, серебро, сердце и нахер все проблемы.

- Но как же человек, в котором сидит Адам? Он может быть порядочным отцом семейства, пастором или просто мальчишкой.

- Еще раз повторяю – чем эту шваль из него тогда выгнать? Шлюх купить? Ну, трахнет он женушку… не думаю, что она не знает, что такое горячий секс, ну, пойдет к соседке, ну, оприходует город – знаешь этих англичанок? Страшные, тощие, снобизма – во, и все как одна страдают от недотраха. Нет, как хочешь, конечно, психа выкурим, но этот парень может сделать большое одолжение этим вареным рыбам.

- Он может трахать не только женщин. Мэг же сказала, что Адам насиловал и сыновей. Подумай, Дин – дети, подростки, мужчины… старики, в конце концов.

- Старики? - Дин тяжко вздохнул. – Думаешь, у него встанет? Детей жаль, а их мужико сам опустил, если б у меня встало. Видал я этих бриташек – морды как у лошадей, смотреть противно, взнуздать – тем более. Все рыжие и бледные.

- Дин, я серьезно! Адам примется насиловать детей – он маньяк, психопат, педофил, ему плевать на законы, для него мы все – его дети. Все, я заказываю билеты!

Сэм обратился к ноутбуку.

- Стоп, - вдруг нахмурился старший Винчестер. - Есть иной выход.

- Какой? Черт, билеты стоят целое состояние!

- Именно поэтому у меня и есть план. И я без своей детки черта с два куда-либо поеду! Я за всем необходимым, а ты пока расчисть место – у нас будет гость.

- Что? Какой из? – Сэм крикнул уже в спину брата.

- Сам подумай, умник! - донеслось из глубины дома.

- …ктор, я сообщу, если он очнется, спасибо.

Дверь тихо закрылась и Шерлок смог пошевелиться, зная, что брат рядом.

- Разрывы? – поинтересовался он, прочистив горло.

- Лежи, - лба коснулась прохладная ладонь. – Пить хочешь?

- Нет. Что с анализами?

- Неплохо. Организм на удивление справляется.

- Я имею в виду ДНК-анализы. Ты же взял образец спермы?

- Его уже ищут. Найдут и…

- Нет.

- Шерлок, он тебя изнасиловал. Бог уж знает, почему ты позволил, но клянусь…

- Ты и пальцем его не тронешь или можешь немедленно убираться и никогда больше не показываться мне на глаза, Майкрофт! – голос стал сильнее, но дико болела голова.

- Что произошло между вами? – уже спокойнее спросил Майкрофт. – Как это случилось? Почему ты позволил?

- А сам как думаешь? - даже открыть глаза было больно – приглушенный свет давил на череп стальным обручем. Шерлок поднял руки к глазам – в кистях иглы капельниц (легкое седативное, болеутоляющее).

- Снова эксперимент? Судя по отметинам, на тебе даже не было наручников. Шерлок, что это значит?

Майкрофт протянул воду и с десяток таблеток – видно, что свет причиняет боль, понятно, что теперь боль будет причинять даже звук голоса, но Шерлок больше о помощи не попросит.

- Если бы я знал, я мог бы найти логическое объяснение, но его нет, Майкрофт, - Шерлок проглотил лекарства и запил водой, швырнув пластиковый стаканчик на пол. - Единственное, что возможно из всего списка самого невозможного – Джон одержим.

- Одержим? – Майкрофт медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул, будто успокаивая себя. - Он тебя насиловал, а не проклинал!

- Он эякулировал раз десять, но спада эрекции так и не произошло. Не надо корчить рож, Майкрофт, теорию этого процесса… теперь и практику… я изучил достаточно. Ни один мужчина не способен возбудиться почти мгновенно, ни один не способен кончать так часто и тем более, никто не может удерживать жертву силой мысли, так что да, Майкрофт, это на Джона как-то не похоже.

- У тебя живот в гематомах…

- Бил неумело. Скажи, ты всерьез считаешь, что Джон на такое способен? Подумай, Майкрофт, Джон стал бы бить так неумело? Это солдат, а то, с чем столкнулся я, было слабаком, самоутверждающимся за мой счет. Он смог захватить меня только обездвижив, следовательно, он боялся сопротивления с моей стороны.

- Это его не извиняет ни в малейшей степени. Если считаешь…

- Считаю, что Джон не стал бы говорить о себе в третьем лице и нести какую-то чушь про жену.

- Он никогда не был женат, - Майкрофт нахмурился, поджав губы. - Шерлок, тем не менее, я считаю…

- Найди его, но не трогай, - приказал Шерлок. - Я серьезно, Майкрофт – он, Джон, мой друг Джон не виноват. Нужно вытравить из него этого маньяка, а пока просто найди его – Джон и так себе никогда не простит того, что сделало его тело…

- Шерлок, это уже слиш…

- Найди его, Майкрофт! И найди экзорциста… не знаю… ведьму, шамана – хоть господа бога, но не смей трогать Джона!

- Ты лишился рассудка, Шерлок, - убито произнес Майкрофт. - Ты себя слышишь? Магия? Может, жреца Вуду найти? Одержимость? Серьезно? И кем?

- Он назвал себя Адамом. Не в курсе демонических штучек, но как только найду компьютер, смогу оценить масштаб бедствия и найду выход.

- Адам? Это имя демона? Не Вельзевул, Астарот или какой-нибудь Азазель, а Адам? Не похоже на имя для демона, но ты прав только в том, что Джона… м-м-м… этого демона нужно найти, вот только есть проблема – найти его очень сложно.

- Что такое? - Шерлок все-таки открыл глаза и проморгался. – Он умеет исчезать?

- Не имею представления, но в больницы поступают жертвы изнасилования – разрывы влагалища у женщин, ануса – у мужчин, синяки на животе от побоев у всех, плюс шок, истерика и все то, что отражается на психике.

- Возраст жертв?

- Младшему было двадцать – по закону уже не педофилия, старшей шестьдесят два… геронтофилия?

- Неразборчивость, - мозг Шерлока лихорадочно принялся отщелкивать варианты и искать выход. – Не видит разницы между мужчиной и женщиной, ненавидит и желает унизить любого человека… Сколько женщин и мужчин?

- Мужчин двое, если считать тебя, женщин – девять. Возможно, жертв больше – обратились не все.

- Что показывают камеры?

- Работаем, но изображение смазанное, как будто камеры все разом барахлят именно на нем.

- Геомагнитное поле?

- Скорее, вырабатываемое им самим электромагнитное поле. По городу сгорело более сотни камер, запись одна и та же – зеленая вспышка при размазанном силуэте.

- Глаза… его глаза стали зелеными. Майкрофт, я серьезно насчет магии. Найди шамана, гадалку, хоть наперсточника. И найди Джона.

Шерлок откинул одеяло, сев.

- Лежи! - приказал Майкрофт, дернувшись вперед. - Куда в таком виде собрался? Тебя только заштопали, а ты уже решил бегать по городу?

- Компьютер! Срочно! – отрывисто ответил Шерлок. – И убери охрану, он не будет искать меня.

- Тебе принесут все требуемое, но если при аресте он будет сопротивляться, его застрелят, - Майкрофт поднялся и прошел к двери. - Приглашу доктора.

- Черт, мне не до докторов! - поморщился Шерлок, но вставать передумал. - Стрелять не советую, если он так силен, что способен справиться со мной, у него хватит сил, чтобы справиться с бобби.

- Это будут снайперы, а не полицейские, - мягко улыбнулся Майкрофт. - И я в магию не верю. Все, лежи и… постарайся хотя бы немного отдохнуть перед тем, как приниматься за анализ.

- Я в порядке, принеси уже компьютер!

Шерлок протер глаза – белки покраснели из-за лопнувших сосудов в белке, но даже такая мелочь уже не могла остановить заработавший в полную силу мозг гения.

Сэм читал заклинание, а Дин ждал у накрытого столика – все, как любил их гость: ведерко мороженого, горка шоколадок, молочный коктейль, пирожные. Если б была пицца, чипсы и коктейль, можно было бы сказать, что визитером будет Смерть, но после последнего раза братья рисковать собой не захотели. Смерть запросто убил бы обоих, едва они начали бы приготовления – Всадник это ясно дал понять. Смерть был умнейшим врагом, но как союзник он ценился куда больше, ну а в том, что со Смертью шутки плохи, знают даже малые дети.

Сэм закончил чтение заклинания, огненный круг вспыхнул, послышался легкий шорох крыльев и в огненном круге появился мужчина в черном деловом костюме, в расстегнутой до пупа белоснежной рубашке и с бокалом шампанского в руке.

- Вы что, в конец обнаглели, букашки? - преспокойно поинтересовался мужчина, отпив из бокала. – А ловушка для чего?

- У нас есть просьба, - начал Дин.

- И поэтому вы решили оторвать меня от проведения томного вечера? – мужчина пригладил волосы ладонью и усмехнулся, стрельнув глазами в сторону стола со сладостями. - Ничего не выйдет.

- Нам просто нужен совет, - снова взял слово Дин.

- Адам на Земле, - без предисловий перебил Сэм.

Визитер поднял обе брови и даже забыл, что хотел опрокинуть в себя содержимое бокала.

- Этот псих? Правда? А вы-то откуда об этом знаете, если даже я не в курсе?

- Птичка напела, - снова встрял Дин. - Говорят, что он магическим способом повышает температуру в том месте, где сидит.

- В пенисе? - растянул губы в улыбке гость.

- В городе, - Дин стиснул зубы. - Гавриил, ты же ангел…

- Архангел! – обиделся мужчина. – Вон ту пироженку подай, ага, - обратился Гавриил к Сэму. Винчестер безропотно и как-то машинально протянул требуемое.

- Насрать, - оскорбился Дин. – Ты же знаешь Адама?

- Ешшо бы мне ефо не снат, - кивнул Гавриил, засовывая пирожное в рот целиком – щеки надулись как у запасливого хомяка. – И што фы от меня хофите?

- Как его изгнать из тела? – спросил Сэм.

- Вкуснятина! - архангел проглотил пирожное и облизнулся. - Да никак, если откровенно. Отец его знает, как его удалось выкурить в прошлый раз, когда он засел в той греческой шлюшке. Красивая была, конечно, я б и сам…

- Какой еще шлюшке? – поинтересовался Сэм.

-В Елене Троянской. А вот из Лукреции его выгнать так и не удалось до конца жизни блудницы… неплохое тело, кстати. Как уж она с ним договорилась – это уму непостижимо, только от него она взяла все самое порочное.

- Елена же была невинна, - ошеломленно заметил Сэм.

- Да неужели? - скривил губы Гавриил.

- Слушайте, решать, у кого сколько было мужиков, будем потом, - решительно перебил Дин начавшийся спор. - Кстати, какого черта мужик сидел в женщинах?

- Похотливые создания, - коротко ответил архангел, снова стрельнув глазами в сторону сладкого. – Ага, - совсем коротко сообщил он Сэму. Тот протянул ведерко мороженого с воткнутой в него ложкой.

- Сэм, хватит закармливать его – задница слипнется! - возмутился Дин, ударив брата по руке – ведерко покатилось по полу, провожаемое печальным взглядом Гавриила и недоуменным – Сэма. – Он сидит в мужике… наверное…

- И откуда такое блестящее умозаключение? - кисло поинтересовался пленник. - Подглядываете за соседом?

- Я его почувствовал, - ответил Сэм.

Гавриил встрепенулся.

- Правда? Когда он был в Казанове…

- И в нем? – округлил глаза Сэм.

- О, они прекрасно поладили! - закатил глаза архангел. – Так вот, когда он был в Казанове, градус на улицах тоже зашкаливал, правда тогда еще не знали об озоновых дырах да и жизнь была куда проще. Значит, у тебя эрекция? – спросил он Сэма. Тот молча кивнул. – Что ж… веселое было время, но тогда было отвратительное мороженое.

- Так его можно изгнать? – снова спросил Сэм. - Мэг сказала…

- Мэг? - неподдельно удивился Гавриил. - Вы позвали меня, пообщавшись с этой потаскушкой? Думаете, я не знаю, что она сидит с моим братом? Когда я выберусь отсюда, - он указал на огненное кольцо, в котором стоял, - я вас самих анально покараю и вы еще добавки попросите!

- Слушай, но теперь же все наоборот, - Сэм отодвинул старшего брата – архангел спокойнее относился именно к младшему Винчестеру, так что нечего было его нервировать старшим. – Я чувствую, что он в мужчине, что теперь он в ком-то, кто совершенно не горит желанием трахать все, что шевелится.

- Зря, - уронил Гавриил, слушая его. – А я причем?

- Мэг сказала… - архангел душераздирающе вздохнул. - Мэг сказала, что поможет только любовь.

- Все, что тебе нужно – это любовь, - пропел пленник. – Нагуляется – само рассосется. Это все?

- Он маньяк, ты что, не понял? – вскипел Дин, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не плеснуть маслица в самого Гавриила.

- Вы, олухи, все возводите в абсолют, - тот допил шампанское и уронил пустой бокал на пол. - Только из-за того, что я в ловушке, я должен вам помогать?

- Пожалуйста, - Сэм состроил щенячье лицо. – Его нужно найти и остановить. Желательно, навсегда. Он в Великобритании, в Лондоне, судя по прогнозам погоды в этом городе.

- А что получу я? - поинтересовался Гавриил.

- Перенесешь туда, поможешь обезвредить подонка и получишь вечную славу, - посулил Дин.

- Сомнительное удовольствие, - он стрельнул глазами теперь уже в сторону Сэма. - Но можно поторговаться за более ценный приз.

- Да я тебя!.. – вскипел Дин, но Сэм опередил.

- Согласен.

- Сэм! - ахнул Дин.

- Другое дело, - потер ладони архангел. – Сделка заключена и я даже не возьму твою душу.

- Ах ты пи…

- Помолчи, - поморщился Гавриил на грубость со стороны старшего Винчестера, запечатав ему рот, даже будучи плененным. – А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, убери ловушку и поговорим о сделке, - попросил он Сэма.

Сэм затушил горящее пламя, Гавриил тут же перепорхнул к парню поближе и, обняв его как танцовщицу танго, подхватил под талию и нагнул над полом, страстно поцеловав. Взбешенный Дин только приглушенно завопил, потрясая кулаками и стуча ими в невидимую преграду.

Сэм же, охнув от неожиданности, обхватил партнера за шею и… ответил на поцелуй, оказавшийся плюс к страсти еще и необычайно нежным.

- Отлично, мон амии, - Гавриил оторвался от губ парня и, не став особо заморачиваться в возвращением его в обычное вертикальное положение, просто разжал руки и Сэм грохнулся задницей на пол, охнув вторично. – Пришлю список необходимого – найдете, позовете и решим, что делать дальше, но учтите, я вам не Кастиил, - предупредительно ткнул он пальцем в Дина, - я, в отличие от него, знаю, что делать в постели, и потребую выполнение сделки в полном объеме. Не скучай, красавчик! - пожелал он, послав Сэму воздушный поцелуй и тут же пропав с легким шелестом крыльев.

- …кин сын, да я… - Дин, начавший фразу с заклеенным ртом, проговаривать ее с освобожденным уже не стал, накинувшись на брата. – Сдурел совсем? С каких это пор ты подался в клуб радуг?

- С давних, но ты этого не замечал, - глухо ответил Сэм, облизывая губы. - Я бисексуал, Дин. Прости, что не оправдал твоих надежд на имидж крутого мужика, интересующегося только красотками.

- Лучше не продолжай – блевану, - потребовал тот, сразу сдувшись и порастеряв весь запас гнева. - Черт, мой брат пялит мужиков… охренеть можно! На кой я черт вышел из Чистилища?

Адам взирал на город из кабинки Лондонского глаза – огромный город, древний как история, но не настолько старый, чтобы замечать существенные изменения. Город-миллионник, множество жертв, миллиарды возможностей, никаких запретов. Каждый человек от младенца до старика – потомок первого человека. Как говорится, я тебя породил, я тебя и убью. Женское тело было так хрупко, но так сладостно в использовании, но Адам – мужчина, ему просто не везло с мужскими телами. Единственный мужчина, в теле которого Адам хотел бы быть, был безнадежен как сосуд – слишком сильный морально, слишком не интересующийся удовольствиями в должной степени, слишком… слишком. Адам пытался пробиться к разуму сосуда через дебри каких-то малозначимых биржевых сводок, ничего не значащих текстов для какой-то особы голубой крови, но не смог даже подобраться ближе, чем на расстояние мысли – сосуд был слишком силен, чтобы тягаться с его владельцем. Адам по природе своей не любил доказывать свою силу, потому так часто и выбирал женское тело – хорошенькие глупышки рады-радешеньки были подчиняться, но все же хотелось занять достойное тело мужчины, чем самое красивое, но женщины.

Разум идеального мужчины был битком набит почти единственной теплой мыслью – все остальные были слишком холодны и даже враждебны. Имя брата, ничего не значащее для Адама, но имеющее огромное значение для самого сосуда – Шерлок. Шерлок Холмс стал почти той путеводной звездой, что когда-то давно вывела Адама и Еву из райских кущ в жестокий мир за его пределами, это имя сияло как та самая большая звезда на юном небе, буквально созданном только вчера. По этому имени Адам нашел его обладателя, но… сосуд оказался настолько непригодным, что Адам впал в ярость, тем не менее, сумев себя сдержать.

Шерлок жил с соседом – обычным, ничем не примечательным мужчиной по имени Джон Уотсон, хотя этот сосуд был достаточно силен физически и не слишком умен, чтобы понять, кто такой Адам. И он, этот Джон, глупейший из сыновей Адама, был влюблен без взаимности – именно то, что Адаму и было нужно.

Обольстить, соблазнить доверчивого идиота было парой пустяков – даже Казанова ломался куда дольше этого простачка. И вот Адам получил тело, а сам Джон был заперт в клетку разума, только сейчас поняв, что сон никогда сном не был, что он добровольно отдал себя своему прародителю и назад уже может не получить. Люди деградировали, оскотинились, а Шерлок, его сосед, вряд ли ответил бы взаимной любовью Джону, так что расчет Адама был верен – Джон остался в одиночестве и теперь был вынужден лишь смотреть глазами самого Адама на происходящее и беззвучно ругаться, распаляя голод и похоть первого человека мира.

Шерлок стал первой жертвой хотя бы из-за чувства мести – его старший брат, тот самый идеальный сосуд, был бы раздавлен, узнав, что сосед его младшего брата сделал с этим самым братом. Шерлок был силен, подозрителен, умен, чертовски привлекателен, но Адам совершенно не хотел, чтобы ему помешали – брать свое было намного приятнее, когда жертва не дергалась, чтобы не нарушить удовольствие от секса.

Джон кричал внутри, бесновался, грозился убить себя, но он был слишком глуп, чтобы понять – Адам ему бы этого не позволил. О, не-е-ет! Не теперь, когда в распоряжении праотца был такой многогранный, чудесно развращенный мир, где можно было свободно брать мужчин и женщин, детей и стариков. Если бы Джон мог решиться сразу, как только понял, что произошло, Адаму пришлось бы несладко, но этот идиот ничего о нем не знал, не успел улучить момент… так что Шерлока Адам получил легко и без проблем.

И все же отчаянно хотелось если не заполучить то самое желанное тело, то сломать его, раздавить как букашку, чтобы никто уже никогда его не получил.

Адам был зол, завистлив и жесток, хотя никогда этого и не скрывал. Собственно, если бы Адам мог, он бы признался хотя бы самому себе в том, что он сам отобрал то яблоко у Евы, когда заметил в ее руке незнакомый и, должно быть, сладкий плод. И этот запретный плод был умопомрачительно сладок…

Адам приспустил солнцезащитные очки на нос, оглядев зелеными как молодая трава глазами Лондон – температура в городе повышалась, словно сама природа возвращалась к тому климату, что был теперь безвозвратно утерян в райских кущах. Ходить голым нельзя, но Адам этого и не желал. Зачем, если есть вполне удобная одежда и обувь? Теперь не нужно пудрить парик, незачем покрывать лицо косметикой, от которой портится кожа, душиться – не те времена, не те нравы. А ничем не примечательный облик сосуда позволит теперь скрыться от любого преследования – невзрачный мужчина в таких не невзрачных одеждах, человек, каких миллионы. Глазу не за что зацепиться – заметят и пройдут мимо.

- Богом клянусь, я убью тебя! - сообщило отражение в стекле – Джон выглядел так, как будто готов был порвать самого себя на кусочки. – Не знаю, как, не знаю, когда, но я до тебя доберусь, ты, ублюдок!

- Ах, как страшно, - брезгливо прошептал Адам, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с отражением.

- Ты сделал одну очень большую ошибку, - прошипел Джон. – Шерлок поймет, с кем имеет дело, он выжжет тебя из меня…

- Тогда он потеряет тебя, - усмехнулся Адам. – Об этом не думал?

- Лучше смерть, чем осознание того, что я творю, - решительно ответил Джон. Адам ощутил, как сжимаются кулаки против его воли. А этот Джон силен… не стоило рано списывать его со счетов. Такой, чего доброго, вернет контроль над телом и упокоит самого Адама.

- Не успеешь, а твой красавчик едва дышал, когда мы с тобой ушли, - ухмылка вышла жалкой, испуганной – Джон в отражении выглядел как дикий зверь, готовый порвать противника, превосходящего себя размером минимум вдесятеро.

- Обратная связь, Адам, - прорычал Джон. - Ты забыл, что я тоже читаю тебя? Майкрофт найдет выход, он тебя в землю закопает по самые кончики ушей, а я ему помогу. За Шерлока, за всех людей, за…

Адам струсил и отвернулся, разглядывая город в дальнее стекло – так хотя бы отражения не видно.

Он просчитался, он думал, что учел все, но это не тот век, не те люди, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что ничего не случится. Он попал не в слабого мужлана, а в крайне сильного солдата, а выйти из этого сосуда уже не было возможности до смерти тела, вот только возвращаться в Чистилище не хотелось, а больше подходящих сосудов тут попросту не было.

Адама мелко затрясло от злости и страха – примитивные людишки, жалкие потомки, трусы и идиоты таковыми не были. Если этот красавчик выжил и если его идеальный брат узнает о том, что Адам сделал, будет плохо, очень плохо.

- ДНК-экспертиза по следам спермы – ты этого не знал, в прошлом такого не было, потому тебя не находили, - прошелестел в голове голос Джона. - Меня… нас уже ищут, а когда найдут – пристрелят. Помогу подержать тело неподвижно, сукин ты сын.

Глава 3

- Превосходно, - мрачно констатировал Дин, выйдя из машины под все такое же ослепительно жаркое солнце, что и в Штатах. Впрочем, солнце везде одно и то же, но в городе с вечным туманом и смогом такой адски изнуряющей жары точно быть не должно. – Он что, ядерный реактор?

- Он похотливый козел, - нимало не смутившись, ответил довольно улыбающийся Гавриил, надев солнцезащитные очки. – Кстати, будет проще просто дождаться, пока его сосуд не рванет и Адам не вернется в Чистилище самостоятельно.

- А может рвануть? - поежился Сэм.

- Может, если сосуд достаточно силен и может сопротивляться влиянию Адама, - кивнул архангел.

- Найти его сможешь? - спросил Дин.

- Он сокрыт от ангельского взора, так что искать придется вам самим, - качнул головой Гавриил, расстегивая пеструю легкую рубашку. Само собой, что оставаться при полном параде он не стал, облачившись в просторные шорты, рубашку с коротким рукавом и шлепанцы – архангел обожал комфорт в любом месте в любое время.

- Так, мы вообще где? – Дин огляделся. - Биг Бэн, какая-то хрень, колесо обозрения…

- Лондонский глаз, - поправил Сэм, рассматривая памятники архитектуры и морщась от слишком уж жизнерадостного солнца. Народ вокруг, казалось, не обращал внимания на жару – лондонцы, и без того не избалованные хорошей погодой, будто одурели от привалившего счастья. Только немногие из тех, кто думал логически, понимал, что жара явно не простое природное явление, что-то в экосистеме нарушилось.

- Неудивительно, что тут можно напороться на маньяка, - Дин причмокнул при виде стайки хорошеньких девушек в мини-шортиках и коротких топиках. - Ты смотри, сколько тела!

- Ты назвал их рыбами, - вспомнил Сэм.

- Так и есть, но теперь они равномерно поджаренные рыбы. Приятно попробовать.

- Если нет желания искать этого психа, можем завалиться в какой-нибудь паб, - предложил Гавриил, томно обмахиваясь веером, появившимся по щелчку пальцев.

- Его нужно найти, - не согласился Сэм. - С чего начнем?

- С жертв. Проверь все обращения по изнасилованию в базе полиции и больницах, - распорядился Дин. - Гейб, это точно сработает? – спросил он у разомлевшего и довольнейшего архангела, нахально пялившегося на Сэма в такой же легкой рубашке, но в джинсах и кроссовках. – Эй! - пощелкал пальцами старший Винчестер.

- Отвали,- посоветовал Гавриил, лениво отмахнувшись от назойливого смертного. - В прошлый раз его вышвырнули из рая именно за это, может, в этот раз удастся выкурить из сосуда. Откуда я знаю, как справляться с недочеловеком? Где тут мороженое?

- Что знач… Гейб! – Дин всплеснул руками, когда Гавриил улетел. - Говнюк, - пробормотал он. - Так, Сэм, принимайся за раскопки, а я наведаюсь в главофис средоточия добра.

- Стриптиз-клуб? - горько вздохнул Сэм.

- Скотланд-Ярд, - Дин снова полез в машину. - Будь на связи, - потребовал он, передав в руки брату ноутбук и тут же дав по газам. Импала взметнула осевшую на асфальте горячую пыль и унеслась вперед.

- А тут неплохо, - заявил Гавриил, явившись с тремя стаканчиками мороженого в руках, сунув один Сэму и два оставив себе. - И куда его унесло?

- В Скотланд-Ярд. Спасибо. Кстати, ты уверен, что эта идея с яблоком сработает? Больше похоже на сказку.

- Если хочешь, можно проверить опытным путем, - предложил Гавриил, вытащив из кармана маленькое желтое яблочко-дичку.

- Что-то на запретный плод не похоже, - наморщил нос Сэм, еще раз разглядев яблоко. - И этим Ева соблазнила Адама?

- Ах, молодежь! - улыбнулся архангел. - За внешним видом вы неспособны разглядеть ни суть, ни мякоть. Не хочешь? У меня еще есть.

- Откуда?.. Ах да…

- Спер, пока никто не видел, - пожал плечами Гавриил. - Яблоки как яблоки, шоколад лучше. Может, лучше посидим там, где не так жарко? – он щелкнул пальцами и Сэм приземлился прямо на стул в прохладе зала в кафе. - Мисс, будьте любезны! - недолго думая, Гавриил поднял руку, подзывая официантку.

- Слушаю, сэр? – хорошенькая блондинка явно латинских кровей улыбнулась двум привлекательным мужчинам – Сэм смутился и уткнулся в монитор ноутбука, сразу начав поиски.

- Прохладительного, мороженого, два куска пирога и Ваш номер телефона.

Официантка улыбнулась еще шире, Сэм сгорбился, что с его ростом и телосложением стало выглядеть комично.

Подъехав к зданию Нового Скотланд-Ярда, Дин вышел из машины и поправил пиджак. Утомительно, да, но ничего не поделать. Явись он туристом в такое место, ему ничего и никто бы не сказал, а так он федерал из секретного Шестого отдела – да мало ли, зачем ФБР влезать в дело местной полиции.

Процедура предъявления жетона и фальшивого удостоверения прошла как и всегда гладко. Когда же Дина проводили наверх, в убойный отдел, на этаже было так шумно, что Дин поморщился – все-таки, это не мелкие городишки, где копов раз и обчелся, тут все сложно, а когда заметут, вряд ли Гейб его отмажет своим ангельским свечением.

- … найти! И быстрее!

- Инспектор, Вы можете меня выслушать, в конце концов?

- Мистер Холмс, что Вы еще хотите мне сказать? У нас опознание, у нас столько заявлений, что хватит засадить его на десяток пожизненных. Какая, к чертовой матери, магия-шмагия? Эй, Вам что надо? – Дин увидел седовласого мужчину с бейджем на пиджаке.

- Агент Алан Стоквелл, ФБР, - представился Дин, предъявив жетон.

- ФБР? Какого черта? – возмутился инспектор. - Вам-то что у нас надо?

- А Вы не слышали об утечке опасных веществ? Штаты приносят извинение за нарушение границ, но Вы же понимаете, дело постараются замять без шума и пыли, - Дин оседлал любимого скакуна вранья и словоблудства.

- И что утекло? - инспектор упер буки в бока, с неприязнью глядя на визитера. – Только не заливайте мне про химические отходы и свет Венеры, отразившийся от облаков.

- Военные испытания, инспектор…

- Лестрейд. И какого черта у нас?

- Ветром надуло, - не сморгнув, соврал Дин. Стоявший рядом с Лестрейдом высокий голубоглазый мужчина тихонько фыркнул.

- Чертовы федералы! – снова закипел Лестрейд. – То у нас тут адское пекло, то маньяки… Мистер Холмс, я еще раз повторяю, если его найдут, его арестуют, а не смогут – всадят столько пуль, чтобы он уже никогда не поднялся. При всем уважении, сэр, но иного выхода нет.

- Маньяк? - нахмурился Дин, старательно играя свою роль.

- Вашей милостью, агент, - ответил Лестрейд. - Что бы вы там не надули вашими ветрами, это поимело последствия. Бог уж знает, почему именно на одном человеке и какого черта с ним теперь творится.

- Можете показать мне его, этого вашего маньяка?

- Нашего, - фыркнул инспектор. - Наш был хорошим человеком, пока его не опылили как чертов цветок… или что вы там испытывали?

- Биологическое оружие? - подсказал голубоглазый.

Дин неопределенно мотнул головой – тип смотрел слишком уж пристально и был даже на вид слишком умен, чтобы не понять, что копов нагло дурят у них же под носом.

- Разработка вакцины против нового штамма гриппа. Знаете, агрессия, повышенная температура тела и все такое.

- О, конечно, понимаю, - медленно склонил голову тип. – И кто же разработчик, позвольте спросить?

- Закрытая информация, - тип Дину нравился все меньше и меньше. Слишком уж самодовольный, хотя выглядит так безобидно. Говорят, а Дин это усвоил еще когда встретил Смерть, чем невзрачнее человек, тем большими знаниями он может обладать. Смерть красавцем в белой тоге не был, а этот голубоглазый тип с внушительным шнобелем и слишком уж умным взглядом был куда опаснее всех ангелов. Было в нем что-то хладнокровно-смертоносное. Наверняка, большая шишка. Очень большая. Такая большая, что будь она еще больше, этого типа пришлось бы возить в бронированном танке.

- О, конечно, - ничуть не огорчился тип. – Инспектор, думаю, с нашими зарубежными гостями нужно сотрудничать. Быстрее найдем искомое. Прошу Вас, агент Стоквелл, - он протянул Дину тонкую папку.

Фотография мужчины: на вид лет сорок – сорок пять, светлые волосы, ярко-синие глаза, волевой взгляд. На психопата точно не тянет. Послужной список… Афганистан… Бейкер-стрит, 221В… зацепка.

- Позволите начать расследование, сэр? - спросил Дин у инспектора.

- Да делайте, что хотите, хоть с собой на Базу 51 заберите! – всплеснул тот руками. – Нет, мистер Холмс, я серьезно, - ответил он не немой вопрос голубоглазого. - Если Джон так опасен, пусть забирают, прочистят и вернут сюда, а потом будем думать над законом и статьями.

- И все же я настаиваю, - тип говорил очень мягко, совершенно без нажима, но Дин кожей ощущал, что от него исходит волна небывалой силы и могущества. Все-таки чутье не подвело – одни только эти ботинки типа стоили как Импала и вся ее начинка.

- А Вы, мистер Холмс?.. - спросил Дин типа.

- Крайне заинтересованное лицо, агент Стоквелл, - даже тембр голоса Холмса словно обволакивал нежной удавкой – вроде и приятно, а вроде и душит – нет сил вздохнуть.

- Если это все, агент, я бы занялся работой, - инспектор оглядел бардак в отделе – телефоны надрывались от звонков, копы бегали от стола к столу с бумагами, кричали.

- Да, это все, - решил Дин. - Спасибо за сотрудничество, инспектор.

Дин просочился в дверь, вошел в лифт, но его догнал голос Холмса.

- Позволите, я с Вами, агент Стоквелл? – он не спеша вошел в кабину, и лифт закрыл двери. - Когда прибыли? Надолго ли?

- Сегодня и ненадолго. Как только найдем зараженного человека, так сразу исчезнем. Кстати, моя визитка, - Дин порылся в кармане, выудил кусок белого картона и протянул Холмсу. - Звоните в любое время дня и ночи, если что-то вспомните.

- Хм-м-м… - Холмс принял визитку и покрутил ее в холеных пальцах. - И как много у Вас таких… дел, позвольте спросить? Шестой отдел? Никогда не слышал о таком.

- Секретное подразделение, малочисленное и очень скрытное, - подмигнул Дин, надеясь, что тип «клюнет», но тщетно.

- Видите ли, я довольно часто бываю в Вашингтоне и в частности в ФБР, - все так же мягко произнес Холмс, - но вот беда, там нет Шестого отдела.

- Это новый отдел, недавно создан, - Дин ощутил, как взгляд Холмса прожигает его насквозь словно рентген.

- Я был там на прошлой неделе. Как давно Вы там работаете?

- Пару дней.

- И Вас, новичка, прислали урегулировать международный конфликт? – мягко улыбнулся Холмс.

Дин ощутил себя как в ловушке. Подозрения в том, что его поймали, оглушили обухом по голове, когда Холмс нажал кнопку остановки лифта и кабина зависла.

- Что Вы делаете? - нахмурился Дин.

- А теперь правду, кто бы Вы ни были, - потребовал Холмс стальным тоном. - Зачем Вам одержимый человек?

Дин ошеломленно замолчал.

В его жизни были умные люди, которые разгадывали его уловки, но чтобы вот так, с одного взгляда, буквально пришпилить и огорошить тем, что не каждый мог бы понять…

- Я агент Сто…

- Послушайте, - мягко перебил Холмс. – Если Вы продолжите играть в эти игры, я, в свою очередь, начну играть в свои и, заверяю Вас, Вам они не понравятся, - он вытащил телефон, нажал пару кнопок и продемонстрировал Дину запись с одной из камер слежения – вот дорога пуста, а вот на ней появилась Импала, вышел Дин, Сэм и Гейб, пара минут и Гейб исчез. Изящный ход, оценил Дин. Сказать этому типу все просто, но способен ли он понять? – Я пойму, - словно прочитав мысли Винчестера, заявил Холмс.

- Но как Вы?.. – заморгал Дин.

- Это не трудно, хотя мой брат уже в первую же минуту рассказал бы все о том, что Вы ели на завтрак, где покупали продукты и даже сколько у Вас было ночью подружек. Мне можно доверять, а если я решу, что можно Вам, мы сможем помочь друг другу.

Холмс нажал кнопку первого этажа и лифт открыл двери.

Дин хотел малодушно сбежать, хотя прекрасно понял – тип его просечет быстрее, чем Дин смог бы добежать до машины. Опасный тип, очень опасный. Либо сотрудничество, либо срок за подделку документов… и никто никогда его не найдет, включая Сэма и Гейба.

- Хорошо, мистер Холмс, но не здесь, - решил Дин. - Есть местечко, где можно поболтать?

- Найдется, - чуть вздернул подбородок Холмс. – Следуйте за моей машиной, пожалуйста.

Адам впервые в жизни, если таковое словосочетание было к нему применимо, метался загнанным зверем. С одной стороны, его душила ярость, хотелось не просто брать свое, по праву отца принадлежавшее ему, но и убивать тех, кто смел ему перечить. С другой стороны было до смерти страшно, что сосуд окажется слишком сильным, что этот невзрачный человек сможет помешать осуществлению планов Адама.

Первый человек мира, любимец Отца, гордость, Его гнев и воплощение Его мудрого плана, Адам действительно мог гордиться собой, вот только Чистилище доставляло слишком много проблем, выбраться из него было крайне сложно – в этот раз удалось буквально чудом, просочившись в крохотную щель, но кто знает, сколько столетий пришлось бы ждать еще, прежде чем снова появился бы шанс выйти оттуда. В первый раз пришлось ждать слишком долго.

Адам не хотел править миром, ему вполне достаточно было идеального сосуда и обожающих его мужчин и женщин, но теперь, возгордившись, он возжелал не просто идеал, он захотел власти, решив, что он этого достоин.

- Я достоин! - в истерике он ударил кулаком по стеклу кабины. - Этот мир мой! Это все мое! Вы ничтожны, вас бы без меня не было! Вы должны поклоняться мне!

В отражении на него смотрело хмурое лицо Джона Уотсона и бог свидетель – эти глаза сулили очень много проблем тому, кто посмел обмануть солдата. Адам чувствовал силу Джона, еще когда насиловал того красавчика. Каждое движение, каждый жест отдавался с болью – Джон как мог удерживал Адама от Шерлока, но тогда Адам был на пике своей силы, питаясь страхом Джона, его паникой за друга, но теперь, когда на место страха пришла яростная агрессия, Адам всерьез опасался за свою судьбу. Джон сможет покончить жизнь самоубийством, только бы не дать Адаму свободу распоряжения своим телом, Джон силен для того, чтобы выстрелить себе в висок, если придется, спрыгнуть вниз, разбив стекло – он сможет, он и не на такое способен. Адам трясся из-за того, что сосуд оказался не таким, на что он рассчитывал. Джон не был ни слабаком, ни размазней, каким поначалу считал его Адам. Многовековое заточение в Чистилище привело к тому, что Адам попросту забыл слабости людей, думая, что похоть будет достаточным аргументом, чтобы контролировать любого человека, но он ошибся и теперь скулил о будущем возмездии – на него начнется травля. Этот красавчик, его брат, тот самый идеальный сосуд и даже сам Джон его не просто вытащат, они убьют его, растопчут как червяка.

- Охотники? – подозрительно прищурился Шерлок на высокого мужчину в потрепанной одежде. - Американцы-охотники?

Дин только мрачно кивнул – если этот кудрявый хлыщ и этот его телохранитель начнут смеяться, Дин не выдержит и вломит обоим. Плевать на последствия – Гейб разберется.

- Шерлок, полагаю, ему можно верить, - мягко сообщил Майкрофт.

- А его младшему брату? – Шерлок оглядел фигуру охотника оценивающим взглядом.

- А ты откуда знаешь? - нахмурился Дин.

- Скука, - с тоской протянул Шерлок, закатив глаза. - Так банально, что нет смысла объяснять очевидное. Камеры слежения. А тот, что бы с вами, что умеет телепортироваться, он не твой брат.

- Боже упаси меня от такого, - искренне поежился Дин. - Это… в общем, вряд ли ты поверишь.

- Попробуй, - Шерлок вздернул подбородок.

- Это ангел. Архангел, если точнее. Архангел Гавриил, сукин сын, не на нашей стороне в принципе, потому что дезертир, но мужик неплохой.

- Подробнее, - потребовал Шерлок.

Дин выложил почти все, что мог – Армагеддон, Всадники, ангелы, демоны, упомянув лишь самое главное, но утаив глубоко личное.

- Азазель убил твоих родителей, - сообщил Шерлок под конец рассказа. – И я не стал бы на твоем месте доверять Мэг – она может настроить твоего ангела против тебя.

Дин чуть не открыл рот – мужик так легко читал между строк или же просто был чертовски проницателен, но ни то, ни другое не могло означать полное доверие. Все же Дин уже проверил и Майкрофта, плеснув ему в лицо святой воды, на что тот отреагировал почти спокойно, только поморщась, и его младшего брата, на что последний не сказал ни слова вообще, только вытерев лицо одеялом.

- Мне нужно знать о твоем друге все, - потребовал Дин, оглядывая пациента – судя по тому, как младший Холмс орал на медперсонал, а его старший брат лишь молча терпел вопли младшего, мужику явно недоставало много тяжелой работы для выпускания пара. Веди себя так Сэм, он бы уже получил затрещин, но Холмсы были явно сдобного теста. Как и говорил Майкрофт, Шерлок был намного проницательнее брата и в той же степени ненавидел всех тех, кто был из категории «как все». Дин, Сэм и Гейб были уникальны почти так же, как и Холмсы, за исключением тяжелой неблагодарной работы, пребывания в аду, схваток со Смертью и смертью во всех обличиях и вагону других очень важных и сильных отличий. Холмсов Дин считал белоручками, хотя проницательность обоих могла сыграть на руку. Что же касалось их общего знакомого, того, кого по непонятной причине облюбовал Адам, то Дин мог с уверенностью сказать только одно – мужик был хоть и невзрачный внешне, но чертовски сильный морально, если, по словам Шерлока, трахал свою жертву с заметным замедлением – Джон смог рискнуть побороться против довольно сильного противника.

Шерлок выложил ровно столько, сколько Дин смог выдержать – информация лилась непрерывным потоком, практически без промежутков и прерываясь только на отделение слов одного от другого и вдох-выдох.

- Ясно, - подвел итог Дин. - Нужно вызывать Сэма и эту пернатую задницу, - решил он. - Найти найдем, но придется повозиться, - Дин достал мобильник и нажал кнопку вызова. – Сэм, я в больнице Святого Варфоломея, хватай Гейба и рви когти сюда. Второй этаж.

- Ангел, - тихо повторил Майкрофт, сидя в кресле около койки брата. - Шерлок, ты куда это собрался? - дернулся он, заметив, как младший брат откинул одеяло и отложил ноутбук.

- Мне надоело лежать, - заявил Шерлок. - Болеть скучно, а мне нужно найти Джона и вытравить из него этого духа.

- Адам все ж не то чтобы дух, хотя… - Дин пожал плечами.

- Дин! - раздался в коридоре голос Сэма. – Дин!

- Сэм, я здесь! - высунулся из палаты Дин.

- Так-так, семейство Холмс, - сладко улыбнулся симпатичный мужчина с хитрыми глазами.

- Гавриил, - равнодушно кивнул Шерлок, даже не удостоив того взгляда и, превозмогая боль пытаясь встать.

- Так-так, - повторил архангел. - Вижу, было близкое и очень тесное отношение с Адамом, - произнес он, оглядывая Шерлока.

- Можешь подлатать его? - спросил Дин. - Он нам нужен, он знает сосуд.

- А что взамен? - приподнял брови тот. – Вид у него, конечно, дикий, боюсь, еще укусит.

- Я не кусаюсь,- спокойнейшее ответил Шерлок. – И меня не нужно латать, врачи оказали мне медицинскую помощь. В ангельских услугах не нуждаюсь.

- Всегда был упрям и капризен, сколько тебя помню, - тяжко вздохнул архангел, тем не менее подойдя к детективу и коснувшись его лба двумя пальцами. – Лучше?

Шерлок, вознамерившись скинуть с себя руку, замер и прислушался к ощущениям.

- Это реально, - констатировал он.

- Ну да, - повел плечом Гавриил, вытащив из кармана шоколадку и принявшись за нее. – Конечно, это так реально, что меня совершенно не обязательно благодарить, - обиделся он спустя секунду.

- Шерлок? – Майкрофт, при появлении мужчин поднявшийся и настороженно следивший глазами за всеми тремя, повернулся к брату.

- Все нормально, ничего больше не болит, - ответил Шерлок, безо всякого стеснения начав снимать больничную рубашку – оба Винчестера синхронно отвернулись, Майкрофт тяжко вздохнул, но последовал их примеру, а архангел равнодушно скользнул взглядом по спине детектива, голым ягодицам, после чего перевел взгляд на ягодицы младшего Винчестера и снова захрустел шоколадкой.

- Чудны дела твои, Господи, - пробормотал Гавриил. – И, кстати, как вы вообще собрались ловить этого своего беглеца? – обратился он ко всем. - Адам его сокрыл от ангельских взоров.

- Моим способом, - заявил Шерлок, облачившись в брюки и рубашку и занимающийся завязыванием шнурков на ботинках.

- И все же было бы проще подождать, пока само бы не рвануло, - глубокомысленно заявил Гавриил.

- Это еще почему? – Шерлок распрямился и гневно сверкнул глазами на архангела.

- Потому что, кудряшка, все, что тебе нужно – это любовь, - пропел Гавриил. - Ты сможешь простить его, поцеловать и заверить в вечной любви и преданности? Адама можно убить, но вместе с сосудом, тогда он просто снова попадет в Чистилище и рано или поздно оттуда снова выберется, а можно навсегда заточить в Чистилище, задушив его настоящей любовью. Настоящей, кудряшка, а это значит, искренней, всеобъемлющей, такой, чтобы искрило… Н-да, а у тебя с чувствами напряженка, - заметил Гавриил спустя менее секунды после монолога. – Расшевеливай, давай, в себе все свои нежности и быстренько учись целоваться, потому как тебе придется.

- Зачем мне целоваться с Джоном? – не понял Шерлок.

- Болван, - закатил глаза архангел. - Ты как представляешь себе выражение любви? И да, вот еще что, - он вытащил из кармана пригоршню мелких яблочек и бросил одно Шерлоку. - Съешь, когда найдем сосуд. Если твои чувства будут взаимны, Адама перекорежит так, что его вышвырнет из сосуда и забросит так далеко, что отсюда невидно.

- А Джон? - Шерлок повертел дичку в пальцах – совсем крошечное яблочко, на укус и то не хватит.

- Отче, как ж Ты создал такого недоделанного? - Гавриил хлопнул себя по лбу, закрыл глаза и покачал головой.

- Если мне это не интересно, это не повод меня оскорблять, - оскорбился в свою очередь Шерлок. Остальные молча внимали диалогу.

- Как и было предначертано – переговорит даже Бога, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним, - неодобрительно заметил Гавриил. - Так, остальные, мало ли что, но советую запастись всем этими плодами, - он перекинул яблочки Майкрофту, Сэму и Дину, остаток закинув себе в рот и захрустев. - Фто? – спросил он под недоуменными взглядами команды, едва закрывая рот. - Ф конфе конфоф это фкуфно и полефно. Фитамины!

- Так это есть? – уточнил Сэм.

Гавриил удостоил парня пристальным взглядом, едва проглотив все, что было у него во рту.

- Можешь натереться им целиком, если сможешь, лосенок, - после чего отодвинул с дороги Майкрофта и вышел в коридор, снова зашуршав оберткой шоколадки.

- Шоколад? – тихо спросил Майкрофт.

- Очеловечился и обнаглел, - коротко ответил Дин. – Ладно, яблоки так яблоки. Сэм, следи, чтобы Гейб не заревновал, - предупредил он и кинул яблоко в рот.

Глава 4

Брать свое по праву Адаму больше не хотелось. Все, чего хотел первоотец – это забиться в самую недосягаемую дыру и прожить там весь оставшийся срок до естественной смерти сосуда.

- Кто бы тебе позволил? - зло выдохнул Джон прямо в уши.

Тело конвульсивно задергалось – Джон рвался выйти к людям, в то время как Адам всеми силами сдерживался от такого самоубийственного шага.

- Я сильнее, - заявил Адам, удерживая тело неподвижно – кабинка только-только подъезжала к земле, нужно было выйти степенным шагом, не привлекая к себе внимания, но Джон порывался бежать, делать глупости, только бы его заметили, а лучше арестовали. Об аресте узнает Шерлок, а тогда…

Мысль об изнасилованной первой жертве отозвалась одновременно сладостью на языке и болью глубоко внутри – Джон готов был перегрызть глотку самому себе за боль, причиненную другу.

Было что-то еще, что-то неуловимое, что Адам никак не мог поймать – Джон скрыл свои мысли сразу же, как только понял, что он теперь не хозяин собственного тела, а пленник, отражение в зеркале, безмолвный свидетель бесчинств, творимых злым разумом.

Адам спрыгнул на землю и огляделся – в жарком воздухе витал упоительный аромат будущих возможных свершений и…

Он пристально взглянул на ближайшую камеру слежения - его не найдут, его изображение смазано, а если сменить одежду, он снова затеряется в толпе.

- Температура растет, - сообщил Сэм, проверив данные в ноутбуке. - Похоже, он распаляется.

- Он боится, - не согласился Гавриил, выудив очередную шоколадку и сунув ее Сэму. Щелчок пальцев и в руках архангела оказалась порция мороженого. – Нечего на меня пялиться, кудряшка, - заявил он молча изучавшему его Шерлоку, сидевшему рядом с братом напротив Винчестеров и их вынужденного спутника.

- Я не пялюсь, я изучаю, - ответил детектив спокойно.

- И что скажешь? – Гавриил слизнул с шарика мороженого и почмокал губами. - Скажешь, сколько у меня было женщин или мой возраст? Или как мне сделать из тебя хотя бы подобие нормального человека?

- Я нормален, - все так же спокойно возразил Шерлок.

- Да ну? – удивился Гавриил. - Взрослый парень, а в голове одни формулы, факты и ноль опыта в сексе. Даже небожители знают, насколько это приятный процесс, - попенял он.

- Я не склонен к удовлетворению примитивных инстинктов, - Шерлок заметно завелся – выслушивать обидные замечания от архангела в самом деле было удовольствием довольно сомнительным.

- Ну и напрасно, - Гавриил положил ладонь на бедро вздрогнувшего и отчаянно покрасневшего от такого прикосновения Сэма.

- И у вас практикуется нестандартная сексуальная ориентация? – осторожно спросил Майкрофт. – Господу богу это…

- Богу все равно, уж поверь мне, умник, - ответил архангел, щелчком пальцем создав в руке старшего Холмса вторую порцию мороженого. - Ешь, это вкусно, - посоветовал он, продолжив. - Бог, Майкрофт, бросил нас так давно, что никто даже толком не помнит, что Ему вообще было приятно, а что нет.

- А Содом и Гоморра? – вставил Дин, с неприязнью глядя на Майкрофта.

- Горстка обнаглевших букашек, только и всего, - прямо констатировал архангел, поедая мороженое. – Попроси, - нахально подмигнул он старшему Винчестеру, повернув голову.

- Не дождешься, - процедил тот сквозь зубы.

- Как хочешь, - Гавриил создал еще мороженого и раздал Сэму и Шерлоку. Сэм молча протянул свое брату. – Засада, - обиделся архангел, создав еще одну порцию для своей будущей жертвы плотских удовольствий. – Больше так не делай, - потребовал он у Сэма. - Мои дары для того, кому я сам решаю их дать, - с этими словами он взглянул на Холмсов – младший все так же буравил его глазами, зато старший ел мороженое и думал о чем-то своем, о чем знал только он сам и еще Гавриил.

- Слушай, но если истинную любовь нужно искать среди нас, - начал Сэм, заливаясь краской от поглаживающих пальцев архангела на своем бедре и ежась от изучающего взгляда младшего Холмса, - то это нелогично. Я или Дин не можем быть его любовниками.

- М? - Гавриил высунул язык и кончиком равномерно огладил-облизал мороженое, жмурясь от удовольствия. - Ты о чем?

- Об Адаме. Это может быть только Шерлок.

- Ну да. Думаешь, почему я торчу тут и распинаюсь о том, что у него ничего не выйдет?

- Почему не выйдет? - недоуменно встрял Шерлок.

- Ты хотя бы раз испытывал душевное потрясение? Ты хоть голую женщину видел? – архангел развалился на сидении, значительно потеснив Винчестеров – Сэм как наиболее крупный и рослый сжался в комок, но ни слова против не сказал. - Слушай, кудряшка, тут мало просто пялиться на труп, тут нужно чувствовать, дышать любовью. А-а-а, ну кому я это объясняю? – сокрушился он. - У тебя даже на живую голую женщину нигде ничто не пошевелилось!

Майкрофт покосился на брата, но промолчал.

- Не твое дело, - преспокойнейше ответил Шерлок, сунув мороженое обратно. - Я не ем, когда работаю.

- Я могу и заставить, - предупредил Гавриил, потеряв терпение. - Ешь и не выводи меня из себя. Я в гневе неприятен.

Шерлок пронзил его ненавидящим взглядом, но есть не стал.

- Можешь даже не думать, Майкрофт, я не буду это есть, - заявил он брату.

- Бога ради, хоть раз подумай о ком-то, кроме себя, - тихо потребовал старший Холмс.

- Я думаю, но мороженое никак с Джоном не связано, - ответил младший.

- И из какой глины тебя только делали, наглая букашка, - обиделся Гавриил, тут же исчезнув.

- Начинается! - молчавший до этого Дин хлопнул себя по коленям. - Ты его обидел, - заявил он Шерлоку. - Ты хоть представляешь себе, что делать дальше? Как искать того, кто так силен, что его не видно ни с неба, ни из-под земли?

- Остановите машину! - вдруг резко приказал Шерлок.

- Шерлок, хватит! - чуть повысил голос Майкрофт.

- Я выйду на ходу, если не остановишь, - пригрозил его брат.

Машина притормозила на обочине.

- Ну и куда ты? - спросил Майкрофт.

- Ты-то должен был догадаться, - поморщился Шерлок, открыв дверь, выйдя на асфальт и быстрым шагом удаляясь прочь.

- И куда его понесло? - поинтересовался Дин.

- У него свои методы ведения дел, - терпеливо ответил Майкрофт, закрыв дверь машины и дав приказ двигаться дальше. - У него сеть бездомных, его осведомители, глаза и уши в городе, так что идея неплоха. Мои люди прочесывают улицы и изучают записи камер слежения, его люди смотрят и слушают.

- Бездомных? - Сэм состроил щенячье лицо.

- Бездомных, - кивнул старший Холмс, глядя на вафельку и раздумывая, есть ее или не есть.

- Он что, в самом деле ни разу? - Дин наклонился вперед и взглянул на Майкрофта. Тот покачал головой. - Вообще? Ни с кем? У него все в порядке с этим? - Дин сделал неопределенный жест между своих ног и присвистнул.

- Ему это просто не интересно, - все так же терпеливо ответил Майкрофт. - Мой брат сложный человек, Дин, но в поиске людей ему действительно нет равных. И, к тому же, у него с Джоном особые отношения.

- Так он все-таки больше по мальчикам? - уточнил Дин.

- Не могу сказать, - ушел от ответа Майкрофт. - Джон Уотсон – единственный человек, который стал для Шерлока больше, чем просто соседом и другом. И это единственный человек, способный хоть как-то сдерживать норов моего брата.

- Дела… - глубокомысленно заявил Дин, доедая свою порцию мороженого.

Когда-то очень давно Адам первым создал свой алтарь служения Отцу. Когда-то очень давно рисовал его образ по памяти.

Войдя в единственное место, куда его тянуло, он остановился и поднял глаза на большой крест в глубине.

Церковь.

Адам уже очень давно не был в церкви. Собственно, никогда не был – женщины, которые становились его сосудами, жили с ним в тесном симбиозе, молились, причащались, но сам Адам на это время предпочитал затаиваться в глубине их разума, отгораживаясь едва ли не стеной от всего, что имело отношение к Отцу, что было так мучительно больно вспоминать. Люди, его потомки, его дети, кровь от крови, плоть от плоти, не понимали Отца так, как понимал он, а он не хотел делиться.

Собственно, идея с Евой тоже была так себе – в то далекое время ему было скучно, но лучше бы Отец создал мужчину, чем эту глупую куклу. Если бы уже тогда Адам мог ревновать, он бы испытывал неприязнь к этой женщине, посмевшей разделить любовь Отца. Адаму было мало внимания, мало бесед, ему всегда хотелось чего-то большего. Большее ему предоставила Лилит, весьма горячая штучка, Ева же после нее была как старая сухая пресная лепешка после свежайшего изысканного блюда. Конечно, тогда еще Адам не делал никаких сравнений, знания пришли много позже, но уже тогда его послушная жена стала ему обузой.

Адам прошел вглубь церкви и сел на скамью, глядя на иконостас – люди все напутали, они представляли Отца стариком на облаке, хотя на самом деле все было далеко не так. И они не видели ангелов. Люди этого времени, люди прошлого, все без исключения люди всех времен никогда не знали Отца так, как Его знал первый человек, некогда бывший единственным сыном и любимым созданием.

Впервые за очень долгий срок, Адам испытал нечто похожее на чувство вины и горечи, глядя на разноцветные картинки. В глубине души Адам все еще желал быть единственным любимцем, снова вернуться в райские кущи, снова стать невинным мужчиной, чистым, никогда не знать тягот жизни вне рая, никогда не встречать женщин, никогда не работать в поте лица, добывая хлеб.

- Даже в святом месте ты думаешь только о себе, - прошептал Джон в голове.

Адам отмахнулся от него – много ли мог понять этот жалкий человечишка о том, каково это было?

Шерлок узнал все, что хотел, отправил брату смс и отправился прямиком к месту назначения. Будет сложно, он это знал, но Гавриил неправ – он, бессердечный холодный разум, уникальный и неповторимый, гениальный и прекрасный Шерлок Холмс, от которого волками выли все люди вокруг, мог любить и ценить людей. Джон… не Джон – Адам – сломал его тело, но не душу, а что такое кусок плоти, если его легко починить? Гавриил исцелил раны, а душа Шерлока всегда была в надежной защите.

Тихо войдя в церковь, Шерлок заметил одинокую фигуру, сидящую на скамье и задумчиво разглядывающую иконы.

- Адам, - позвал Шерлок, готовясь сгруппироваться, если бы тот принялся снова швыряться им в стены.

Тот, кто занял тело Джона, даже не повернул головы.

- Ангелы, да? – коротко спросил он уставшим голосом.

- Архангел, - поправил Шерлок, отдав должное смекалке первочеловека. Нетрудно догадаться, что могла делать жертва жестокого изнасилования после самого процесса – только быть в больнице, охать и стонать от боли, а раз жертва пришла сама, не охает и не стонет, выглядит – Адам повернул голову, глядя на визитера – вполне красиво, как и всегда, впрочем, без вмешательства ангельских сил тут дело явно обошлось. – Мы можем поговорить или ты снова предпочтешь меня изнасиловать и избить?

- Пришел убить меня и вернуть в Чистилище? - безжизненным голосом спросил Адам.

Шерлок осторожно, словно не решаясь на ответственный шаг, присел рядом.

- Я не буду тебя убивать, - ответил Шерлок, оглядывая его – кожа заметно посерела, глаза будто выцвели – радужка сине-зеленая, тусклая. Джон борется против вторгнувшейся силы. – Могу я поговорить с Джоном?

- Не можешь, - качнул головой Адам и отвернулся, глядя на самую большую икону. – Ты думаешь, что все про Него знаешь – ты ошибаешься. Я знаю. Никто больше не знает Его так как я. Я был Его любимцем, я хотел остаться таким, но Он решил, что мне нужна женщина. Женщины всегда все портят.

- Не могу согласиться, не могу не согласиться, - ответил Шерлок. – Мы оба понимаем, что долго ты не протянешь – Джон силен, а я приложу все усилия, чтобы не дать тебе захватить его целиком.

Адам повернул голову – радужка вспыхнула зеленью, синева снова пропала.

- Я всегда получаю, что хочу, - равнодушным тоном ответил Адам и взмахнул рукой.

Винчестеры ворвались в церковь, вооруженные до зубов.

- А ну руки вверх, ты! – заорал Дин, целясь в невысокого мужчину, удерживавшего Шерлока под потолком лишь силой мысли.

Сэм особо церемониться не стал и сразу выстрелил – серебряная пуля вошла в плечо и рука первочеловека опустилась – Шерлок рухнул вниз, сумев сгруппироваться и ничего себе не сломав.

Дин мгновенно подбежал к Адаму, даже не раздумывая плеснул в него святым маслом – ангелы в горящем круге из такого не могли выбраться, не умерев, но первочеловек терял свои способности даже от капли на своем сосуде. Вылитая пинта масла сделала его практически беспомощным.

Адам пронзительно заверещал, когда понял, что ловушка сработала, что его могут отправить в Чистилище. Он выхватил из-за пояса брюк небольшой нож и всадил его себе в сердце, рухнув на пол и содрогаясь.

- Нет! - вскрикнул Сэм. – Шерлок, сюда, быстрее же!

Дин практически на себе подвел хромавшего детектива.

- Целуй! – приказал он. - Быстро!

- Джон… - Шерлок наклонился к губам Джона и коснулся их в легком поцелуе, но ничего сверхъестественного не произошло – Адам по-прежнему сидел в сосуде. Он единственный держал в своих руках жизнь Джона.

- Гавриил! - заорал Дин. - Сэм, вызови его, живее, черт дери!

- Гавриил, молю тебя, - забормотал Сэм послушно. - Гавриил, пожалуйста, ты очень нужен!

Джон захрипел в руках Шерлока.

- Не… достанется… никому… - кровь полилась из его рта.

- Гейб, бога ради! – заорал Сэм.

- Я слышу, - раздался голос архангела, появившегося вместе с Майкрофтом. – Вперед, умник, - он подтолкнул мужчину к брату и Джону.

- Но я не ел яблок, - нахмурился Майкрофт.

- Целуй, идиот, если не хочешь его лишиться! - всплеснул руками Гавриил.

Майкрофт опустился на колени перед Джоном, не взглянул на ошеломленного брата и наклонился к губам Джона.

- Так, девочки, живо закрыли глаза! - скомандовал Гавриил.

Винчестеры зажмурились, но Шерлок даже ухом не повел – Гавриилу пришлось закрыть ему глаза своей рукой, заодно исцелив поврежденную ногу.

Тело Джона засияло золотом в руках Майкрофта, рука обняла Холмса за шею, и из груди Джона вырвался столб белого плотного дыма, заметавшись под потолком церкви.

- А я предупреждал, - заметил наблюдавший за дымом Гавриил. - Я говорил тебе, что рано или поздно любовь тебя погубит.

Дым бешено закрутился, сжался в точку и исчез, вместе с ним исчезло и золотое сияние тела Джона, обмякшего в руках Майкрофта.

- Твою мать, - подвел общий итог Дин, проморгавшись и помотав головой, будто в его уши попала вода.

- Он умирает! - Майкрофт взглянул на Гавриила.

- Не успеет, - тот присел и коснулся груди Джона двумя пальцами.

- Шерлок! – ахнул Джон, очнувшись. – Шерлок, ты как?

- В порядке, - ответил тот.

- Погодите-ка, - перебил идиллию Дин. - Я чего-то не понял – у вас тут что, групповушка?

- Он прочитал только мысль, - пояснил Джон, смущаясь в удерживающих его руках старшего Холмса. – Только фамилию.

- Не понял? - повторил Дин.

- Тормоз, - закатил глаза Гавриил. – Джон был влюблен в Холмса – это и прочел Адам, но в которого из двух, он не сообразил, решив, что это младший.

- Но я же не ел яблок, - тихо произнес Майкрофт.

- Яблок? – не понял Джон, встретившись с ним взглядом.

- Райских с того самого дерева, - пояснил Гавриил, все еще сидя с ними рядом. - А я для чего дал тебе мороженое? – обратился он к Холмсу. – Ты же упрямее своего младшего братца, как вас обоих только создавали.

- О-о-о… - застонал Дин, схватившись за голову. - Сплошные радуги и сердечки!

- Не совсем, но скоро будет, - коварно пообещал Гавриил, усмехнувшись и щелкнув пальцами. - Вот теперь все, потом поблагодарите, а нам пора выдвигаться домой.

С очередным щелчком пальцев Винчестеры и архангел исчезли, оставив Холмсов и Джона одних.

- Не буду я!..

- Нет, будешь! Я ведь и силой могу заставить.

- Да не буду я!..

- Дин, хватит уже упрямиться, я же знаю, как ты на него смотришь.

- Заткнись, Сэм. Не буду я его целовать!

Гавриил молча толкнул старшего Винчестера в спину, тот запнулся, но к койке подошел. Лежащий на ней молодой мужчина с безучастным взглядом, направленным на потолок, даже не услышал прихода гостей.

- Семейная идиллия, - фыркнул Гавриил.

- Заткнись, - посоветовал Дин, наклонился и коснулся сухих розовых губ пациента больницы своими в легком поцелуе.

- От такого даже я бы не проснулся, - заявил Гавриил. - Ты нормально целоваться разучился?

Дин молча огрызнулся и углубил поцелуй, чувствуя, как под губами оживают чужие, как реагирует на прикосновение губ ангела тело, как с головой накрывает возбуждение и как руки Кастиила обвивают шею охотника, притягивая своего человека ближе, еще ближе, теснее.

- Ладно, сами разберутся, - решил соскучившийся Гавриил, приобняв Сэма, немедленно залившегося краской, и исчезая вместе с ним.

- Райские яблоки – не средство, Дин, - спустя несколько часов произнес Кастиил, нежась в объятиях мужчины.

- Но подействовало же, - тот приобнял ангела и прижался щекой к его щеке.

- Это катализатор, но само средство в душе человека, - пояснил ангел. - Гавриил прав – все, что нужно – это любовь. Адам никогда никого не любил сильнее, чем Господа. Ева и даже Лилит были для него слабой заменой. Любовь погубила его.

- И где он теперь?

- В Чистилище, где и всегда. Теперь ему уже не выбраться.

- Нужно позвонить Сэму…

- Не нужно, Гавриил о нем позаботится на ближайшие часы.

- Ты знал, что мелкий – би?

- Всегда знал.

- А чего не сказал?

- Ты не спрашивал.

Логично, подумал Дин, ткнувшись носом в шею ангела. Как бы то ни было, а быть педиком вовсе неплохо, тем более что Дин не намеревался быть снизу. Кас – уже не невинное создание небес, не возражал против такого распределения ролей, а когда он понял вкус плотских утех, он из Дина все соки выжал, требуя еще и еще.

- Я вздремну, не возражаешь? – спросил Дин, чувствуя, как закрываются глаза от долгого секс-марафона.

- Спи, - Кастиил прижал к себе человека и погрузился в раздумья.

- То есть, как это ничего не помнят? Но я же помню, Джон помнит, - Шерлок расхаживал по квартире, нервно ероша волосы.

- Заявления пропали, инспектор все забыл, все жертвы живы-здоровы, как будто ничего не было, - Майкрофт повертел в пальцах зонт.

- А погода? – не сдался младший Холмс.

- Аномальное явление, - Майкрофт кивнул на окно, за которым моросил мелкий нудный дождь – обычное явление для дождливого города.

- Так ты насчет Джона серьезно? – поинтересовался Шерлок. Майкрофт медленно склонил голову. – Хорошо, если ваши отношения не будут мешать нашим расследованиям.

- Не будут, - заверил Майкрофт. - Джон твой друг, этого даже мне не изменить.

- И твой партнер, - добавил Шерлок.

- Именно так, - снова медленно кивнул Майкрофт.

- И где он сейчас? – сузил глаза Шерлок.

- В моем доме, отдыхает, - самодовольно растянул губы Майкрофт, сверкнув глазами.

- И ты его оставил одного после того что он пережил?

- В моем доме безопасно, а здесь у него слишком шумный сосед, который не даст отдохнуть, - еще шире улыбнулся Майкрофт. - Кроме того, у меня есть еще планы относительно него.

- Избавь меня от подробностей! - отмахнулся Шерлок. - Не задерживаю.

Майкрофт поднялся с кресла и прошел на выход.

- До встречи, Шерлок, - пожелал он, но детектив его уже не услышал, свалившись на диван и принявшись сортировать новые знания. – И все же действительно жаль, - добавил Майкрофт, с нежностью глядя на брата, - что ты не понимаешь чувств.

Через пару минут квартира на Бейкер-стрит опустела, оставив гения дедукции размышлять об ангелах, демонах и важности любви в жизни Джона.


End file.
